vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yazoo
Summary Yazoo is one of the Remnants of Sephiroth, being the personification of his allure. He follows Kadaj's lead in the search for his "Mother", and as the calmest of the three, he plays along with Loz and keeps his childish moments in check. Arrogant and sadistic, he displays exceptional marksmanship to compliment Loz and Kadaj's close-range combat and will take any measures necessary to ensure their quest for Jenova succeeds, with no care for innocents or even children. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Yazoo Origin: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Gender: Male Age: Around two weeks old Classification: Remnant of Sephiroth, Personification of Sephiroth's Allure Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics; Expert Martial Artist; Master Marksman; Acrobatics; Enhanced Reflexes; Magic; Explosion Manipulation (via the Explosion Spell); Ice Manipulation and Time Stop (via Freeze); Earth Manipulation and Petrification (via Break); Wind Manipulation and Confusion (via Tornado); Matter Manipulation (via Flare); Summoning (of small meteorites via Comet and of Shadow Creepers); Disease Manipulation (the Shadow Creepers can infect people with Geostigma when hurting them); Creation (his clothes and weapons are materialized from Negative Lifestream); Non-Corporeal (like his brothers, Yazoo is an extension of Sephiroth's will made out of Negative Lifestream). Resistance to Disease Manipulation; Corruption (Types 2 and 3). Attack Potency: Solar System level (Comparable to Kadaj and Loz. His gunfire and physical attacks could hurt a Geostigma infected Cloud and force him to go on the defensive) Lifting Strength: Possibly Class G (Should be comparable to Loz, who could overwhelm Tifa Lockhart) Striking Strength: Solar System class (Comparable to Kadaj and Loz. A single, well placed, shot noticeably hurt Cloud) Durability: Solar System level (Could take a Geostigma infected Cloud's attacks) Stamina: Likely High. Just like his brothers, Yazoo engaged several powerful opponents and carried out several of Kadaj's plans that required extensive traveling between continents, all within a very short time frame, and never needed to rest nor looked tired whatsoever. Range: Standard melee range. Several dozens of meters with the Velvet Nightmare, higher with Materia. Standard Equipment: Yazoo-Velvet-Nightmare-FFVIIAC.jpg|Yazoo aiming his Velvet Nightmare Velvet_Nightmare_Concept_Design.jpg|Concept Art of the Velvet Nightmare Velvet_Nightmare_Loz and Yazoo.jpg|Yazoo and Loz firing their Velvet Nightmares Remnantbirth.jpg|Remnant's Birth and Materiallization Shadow_Creeper.jpg|Shadow Creeper MateriaAC.JPG.jpg|Cloud's Materia collection in Advent Children Kadaj-absorbing-a-Materia-FFVIIAC.jpg|Kadaj, a remnant of Sephiroth, absorbs Materia directly in his arm *'Velvet Nightmare:' Yazoo's main weapon, a gun, more precisely a Gunblade variant, designed with blades on the slide of the cannon, not meant to attack but which can be used to defend against other weapons, just like how Yazoo did against Cloud's Fusion Swords. *'Motorcycle:' Like his brothers, Yazoo rides a large motorcycle with three large pipes on the rear, and smaller ones covering the middle, facing front. The Remnants are shown to be incredibly skilled at maneuvering with these vehicles, performing stunts that would normally be impossible and be perfectly capable of engaging in combat and competent teamwork while riding them at high speeds. *'Cloud's Materia:' When Loz arrived at Aerith's church looking for Jenova, he came across a box containing several Materia, which were confirmed in the Reunion Files and Advent Children Staff Commentary to be Cloud's. After defeating Tifa, Loz kidnapped Marlene and took the Materia with him, which Kadaj and Yazoo proceeded to use as well. Due to Remnants being made of Negative Lifestream and Materia being condensed Spirit Energy from the Lifestream, containing the wisdom of the Cetra to use the powers of the Planet, they can simply absorb them directly into their bodies to use them. While Yazoo and Loz were not explicitly shown using Materia, the English Script included in the Collector's Set for the Advent Children movie reveals that Yazoo and Loz used Flare, Comet and a spell called Explosion in their suicide attack against Cloud at the end of the movie, meaning they had the following Materia in their possession: **'Contain:' A Materia originally found in Mideel, grants the Freeze, Break, Tornado and Flare spells to the user. Given Yazoo and Loz used Flare, would mean the Materia was mastered and had access to all of its spells. **'Comet:' A Materia originally found in the Forgotten Capital and grants the Comet and Comet2 spells. **'Explosion:' Presumably the Materia that teaches the Explosion spell. A Materia like this is never found in the original game, though it's possible that, like Bahamut SIN, Cloud acquired it between the original story and the events of Advent Children. Intelligence: High. Yazoo is the most down to earth and laid back of the Remnants, avoiding problems like Kadaj's instability and sadism or Loz's childish impulses and dumb muscle moments, and, like he's brothers, he's shown to be an excellent fighter, with exceptional marksmanship and expertise in hand to hand combat capable of easily taking out other experts such as the Turks, along with impeccable teamwork, complimenting Loz's close-range combat with his gunfire. Weaknesses: Despite being the calmest of the Remnants, Yazoo is incredibly arrogant and prone to look down on his enemies, taunting and playing with them instead of finishing things. Unless he really is pushed in battle he's unlikely to take a more pragmatic approach, and by then it may be too late to turn things around. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Despite not displaying unique techniques during his fights, Yazoo does have some abilities he shares with his brothers, as well as the magic granted to him by the Materia that was stolen from Cloud: *'Personal:' **'Geostigma:' A fatal disease caused by Jenova Cells in the body. The parasitic presence of Jenova causes an internal conflict between the cells and the patient's natural Spirit Energy, this leads to the body overworking itself trying to purge the cells, which causes symptoms such as physical weakness, extreme fatigue, seizures, hallucinations, depression, dark sores on the skin which emit a black pus and, eventually, death. However, the severity of the symptoms may vary from patient to patient, some may die within a couple of hours while others may simply have occasional bouts of pain. Those who die of Geostigma won’t join the Lifestream but rather will become part of the Negative Lifestream Sephiroth created. Given Geostigma injects Jenova Cells in those suffering from it, they may have their Reunion instinct awakened and are vulnerable to Sephiroth enforcing his will through them. Geostigma can be contracted by contact with Jenova Cells scattered in the Lifestream, direct contact with Negative Lifestream or being wounded by a Shadow Creeper, as they are made of Negative Lifestream. **'Shadow Creepers:' Big quadrupedal monsters of vicious nature, materialized from the Negative Lifestream, reason why they can be summoned without Materia. While they aren't particularly strong, they are quite fast and persistent, and even if they are injured or mutilated they will keep chasing their target. However, what's truly dangerous about them is that due to being made of Negative Lifestream, those who are injured by a Shadow Creeper will be infected with Geostigma, something made worse by the fact they can be summoned in large numbers at once. *'Materia:' **'Comet and Comet2:' The user summons a meteorite or a shower of meteorites to crash into the opponent. These spells cannot be reflected. **'Freeze:' A sudden cold surrounds an enemy and then they’re instantly encased in ice, freezing its surrounding area as well. May inflict Stop. **'Break:' Rock is materialized around the opponent and proceeds to crush them, turning them into stone as well. May inflict Petrification. **'Tornado:' A spell that creates a powerful twister on an opponent. May inflict confusion. **'Flare:' The user causes a nuclear reaction by making the atoms of the target collide with each other, resulting in a powerful explosion of extreme heat to completely incinerate an opponent. **'Explosion:' While the exact effects of this spell are unknown, it seems this ability simply triggers a massive blast of magical energy, very indicative of its name. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy VII Category:Square Enix Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Gun Users Category:Blade Users Category:Bikers Category:Drivers Category:Martial Artists Category:Brawlers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Acrobats Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Magic Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Ice Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Earth Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Air Users Category:Wind Users Category:Madness Users Category:Matter Users Category:Summoners Category:Disease Users Category:Creation Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Tier 4